


Like the sun falling out of the clear, blue sky

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Poe is seven years old when he meets the boy who will be his future husband. Armitage Hux is nine years old and standing straight backed on the other side of the stage that Poe’s parents have led him on to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink - arranged marriage trope

Poe is two years old when the second Death Star is destroyed and both the Emperor and Darth Vader are killed. It's the beginning of the shift of powers in the Galaxy even though the war will go on for several more years. In many ways this marks the start of a new era, but for Poe curled up in the comforting embrace of his grandfather's arms it means very little.

Months later when his parents return hand in hand Poe's young heart experiences joy and a sense that everything will be alright. It’s the first way the war has truly touched him outside of keeping his parents away from him.

His mother picks him up and peppers him with kisses. "Poe my little angel, we missed you so much but we're home for good now." 

He doesn't really recognize either of their faces but his young heart tells him he knows them and so he makes no fuss. Instead he laughs in delight as his father swings him into the air. "You've gotten so big!"

For once everything feels right in the world.

-

Poe is six and he's being fitted for fancy new clothes. He doesn't know what they're for and at six he doesn't much care either. Instead he can't help but giggle in delight at the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. 

The tailor Erzan, an old Twi’lek man who is good friends with his grandfather, smiles up at him with but there’s sorrow hiding in his dark eyes. Poe doesn't notice, instead his attention is suddenly captured by the sound of his parents arguing in the next room.

“This is Leia Organa’s idea, why can’t she sacrifice her own son to it!” His mother’s shouting causes Poe to stop laughing and turn his head in the direction of the argument. He’s never heard her shout like that before, usually she only raises her voice if Poe’s done something bad.

“Ben is barely more than a baby,” His father tells his mother, his voice just as loud but nowhere near as angry. “Besides he’s strong in the Force and destined to become a Jedi, ignoring that the Jedi aren’t supposed to marry, his strength in the Force is a problem. Despite Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader both being Sith, many of the surviving leaders of the Empire are mistrustful of the Force.”

His mother’s voice gets louder as she continues to shout. “That doesn’t explain why it has to be Poe!” 

The sound of both his best friend and his own name has Poe paying careful attention to the conversation, even though he doesn’t quite understand a lot of what they’re talking about. He knows about the Empire and that his parents fought in the battle to overthrow the Emperor. He’s more than familiar with Auntie Leia, Uncle Han, Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie being leaders in the Rebellion. Beyond this though, he has little knowledge, neither of his parents will tell him any of the details of their time with the Rebellion.

There’s the sound of a muffled sob and then his father’s voice speaks up, even to Poe’s young ears he can tell that his father is sad. “Poe’s our son, the child of two war heroes born at the height of the offence against the Empire. Not only that but he’s close in age with the Commandant’s son.” There’s a moment of silence before he starts speaking again. “Shara, it’s a good match, it could mean a lasting peace between the New Republic and the remains of the Empire. Poe could be a symbol of what we fought for.”

“We’ve only known him for four years; I don’t want to have to lose him Kes!” The sounds of his mother crying are not quite muffled by the wall and Poe feels tears of his own stating at the thought that his mother is sad.

”We won’t be losing him; he’s not old enough yet to marry by both Imperial and New Republic law. What’s going to happen is that for a couple of weeks every few months the Commandant will host Poe and we will host his son. That way the boys get to know each other and it shows the Galaxy that we’re all working for peace.”

Even though he wants to listen more but Erzan clucks his tongue and turns Poe’s attention back to him. “That’s a private conversation my boy, you mustn’t listen to it.” Instead he keeps Poe’s attention on the task at hand by asking what his favourite colours are so that they can be included in his new suit.

-

Poe is seven years old when he meets the boy who will be his future husband. Armitage Hux is nine years old and standing straight backed on the other side of the stage that Poe’s parents have led him on to. 

Over the last few months his parents have explained to him what’s going to happen and what’s expected of him. The event is crucial to the future of the Galaxy but Poe has mostly just wondered what sort of person his future husband will be. Now looking at him from between his parents’ legs, Poe thinks that Armitage looks sad and alone. Even if Poe doesn’t really understand this marriage business, what he does know is that he wants to help make the other boy happy.

Aunty Leia is making a big speech and next her stands a man dressed as an Imperial Officer, Poe knows enough about the past to recognize the outfit. He looks a little bit like Armitage, but more stern and angry. Poe doesn’t like him.

Eventually Poe’s mother pushes him forward a little even as Armitage steps forward holding a hand out to Poe. 

“The future marriage of these two boys represents the future of peace between the newly born First Order and the New Republic.” Aunty Leia is saying, but Poe is paying attention to only Armitage, because despite how serious he looks, Poe can see his hand shaking slightly and without a second thought he reaches forward and takes it, smiling shyly at Armitage. Amidst the cheering of the crowd Armitage smiles back ever so slightly, his cheeks turning pink as he does.

-

Poe is eight, nine, ten, elven and twelve. Every couple of months he spends three weeks visiting Armitage on Arkanis and every couple of months Ari visits Poe on Yavin IV. Poe hates having to go to Arkanis; it’s always raining, cold, and Armitage is polite but distant. Also Poe doesn’t like Commandant Hux, the man is scary and sometimes Poe can hear him yelling at Armitage. One time Poe suspects he even hit him but Ari wouldn’t confirm it.

By contrast Poe loves it when Armitage is visiting Yavin IV because then he’s Ari who may be shy but he’s kind and he’s one of Poe’s best friends. Even Ben likes Ari, when he’s not busy being jealous about Poe’s special friendship with the older boy. Poe likes that Ari doesn’t mind including Ben when they do things so that the younger boy doesn’t feel so left out.

Poe enjoys their time together and always plans lots of things for himself and Ari to do. Every visit there’s always at least one public event that Poe’s father helps plan, or that Commandant Hux plans when Poe visits Arkanis; its part of the very public engagement that they have.

They’re both young and it’s easy to think of themselves as just good friends. Other than the public appearances they’re both just boys growing up and doing what boys usually do; which according to Poe’s father is get in trouble and get messy. Ari doesn’t really enjoy either of those things, so mostly they talk and Poe shows Ari all he favourite places.

The first few years were the hardest, especially after Poe lost his mother when he was eight. It was Ari who helped him heal most, talking about losing his own mother when he was very young before being sent to live with his father. Having someone his own age who understood was a blessing.

Things change when Poe is fourteen and Ari is sixteen. Poe’s started going through puberty and noticing things that he’s never felt before, feeling’s he’s never experience. The first time he wakes from a wet dream featuring Ari he can’t look his friend in the face for days. It’s not until Ari corners him one day in his mom’s old A Wing that the truth comes out. Turns out Poe isn’t the only one who has been fantasizing and having dreams. One heavy make-out session later and they’re relationship has suddenly changed in a way that is both terrifying and exciting. 

Despite their impending marriage, the date of which is shortly after Poe’s eighteenth birthday, both Poe and Ari have their own separate lives and dreams. Poe wants to be a pilot in the New Republic Fleet and Ari an engineering officer in the First Order’s own fleet. They often talk about what their futures will be like, now including how their career aspirations work after they’re married. They each wish to allow the other to follow their dreams. 

“We’ll just have to find a planet to live in that’s situated between New Republic space and First Order Territories, or have a home in both.” Poe says one day after an enjoyable hour of heavy petting and kissing, they’re both waiting until their wedding night before they consummate their relationship; if only because it’ll be the one time they are going to have privacy with no one watching them. He’s currently lying with his head on Ari’s chest while Ari runs his hands through Poe’s hair. “Well maybe not right away, we’ll have to save up for a house but we can stay here with dad until then I’m sure. Or at least rent an apartment until then.”

Ari doesn’t say much, but that’s not unusual, Poe’s the chattier of the two of them. “I guess it doesn’t matter where we are as long as we’re together.”

-

Poe is eighteen and their wedding is a grand affair, held on a neutral planet and broadcast around the Galaxy. Poe and Ari stand across from each other, Poe in his white New Republic uniform and Ari in his black First Order uniform. 

The contrast between them escapes no one’s notice; this truly is two worlds coming together.

The ceremony lasts hours; there are speeches from being Senator Leia Organa-Solo and Commandant Brendol Hux as well as several other members of both the New Republic and the First Order. The actual vows are sweet; Poe and Ari wrote their own for each other, neither caring how sappy and sentimental they appear. 

The reception is chaotic and full of so much drunken revelry that there’s probably going to multiple news segments about high profile people getting into trouble. Neither Poe nor Ari drink too much, they both want to be ready for tonight.

Their wedding night is as magical as they both wanted it to be. Every touch, every kiss, and finally when their bodies are pressed together as one. Poe isn’t afraid to be vocal about his pleasure, Ari is more conservative this way but Poe loves every sound he makes, drinking it up and savouring it.

It’s along time before they entertain any thought of sleep. Even after they’re done they’re both content to simply lay in each others arms. Dawn is just beginning to crest through the curtains of their hotel room. 

“I love you Ari.” Poe says softly, turning to kiss his husband. 

Ari smiles, gently cupping Poe’s face as he returns the kiss. “And I love you Poe.” 

Poe sighs in contentment and burrows tighter against Ari’s side. “This is the start of the rest of our lives together.” 

“Yes it is.” Ari is just as happy as Poe is, and Poe slips off into sleep he’s happier than he has ever been before and he knows that it’s just the start.

-

The rest of their lives together lasts seven stressful but happy and loving years. Both Poe and Ari quickly make their ways through the ranks of their respective militaries; being higher in the ranks allows them more leeway and time together. They rent an apartment together on Hosnian Prime, Ari has no wish to live on Arkanis and he spends most of his time in star ships so an apartment is unneeded. 

One day Ari fails to call him at their appointed time, days go by with no word, then weeks, and months. Poe is heartbroken, sick with worry and spending all of his free time trying to find out where his husband is. He runs into nothing but dead ends. 

A year after Ari disappears, the First Order cuts ties with the New Republic and closes its borders. The New Republic pretends that nothing is wrong, even when the attacks on New Republic allies occurs and unsanctioned embargos on ships and supplies. Two years later Ben Organa-Solo massacres his fellow padawans, defecting to the First Order, and Luke Skywalker disappears.

Poe’s entire life is turned upside down, he’s lost his husband, his best friend, and now war is looming, even though the New Republic fails to see it. With nothing left, Poe joins the Resistance without a second thought when Leia Organa-Solo comes to recruit him.

He keeps hope of seeing Ari deep within his heart. What he doesn’t think is that it will come during a mission to find a map to Luke Skywalker after being captured and torture by his former best friend.

Poe is thirty-two when his world crumbles beneath his feet.


End file.
